Arranged for good
by Zebwa
Summary: Sakura had always wanted to be closer to Kakashi, but this was pushing it.  KakaSaku   Hints of KibaHina and other couples  DISCONTINUED. A/N inside, Chapter 4.
1. Initial Shock

**A/N- Wwooo! My computer finally started working again so I'll be updating A LOT more… Unless school interrupts… So I'll mostly be updating on weekends… And even then I have volleyball games… Well, I'll try my best for you my dear beloved fans! This lil' plot bunny has been stuck in my head for months. :3 Let's just hope I can get it out the way I want it… x( Oh, and before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be here? **

**Chapter 1: Initial Shock**

Sakura panted and wiped the sweat off of her brow.

"Hmm. You really have improved." said a smooth, low voice from behind his orange, smut-filled novel.

"Nani?" she panted, "You READ when you fight me! You don't even do that with NARUTO!"

Mismatched eyes widened as she tore the book from his gloved hands.

"How can you say I've improved if you can't even take me seriously!" she shouted, her face flustered from anger and a pout visible on her heart-shaped face.

His eye crinkled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been using my Sharingan."

She crossed her arms over her impressive cleavage, much like her mentor's.

Kakashi looked away, blushing.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? This is Sakura I'm thinking about!"_

"_**Oh shut up! You know you've been oogling her since she became a jounin!**_**"**

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about!_"

He blushed a darker shade here.

"KAKASHI!"

Sakura's voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked down at her jade eyes, which flashed dangerously.

"Did you hear what I said?!"

"O-Of course I did! You said… Um… You were talk- OW!"

He clutched the new lump on his head.

"Was that really necessary?" he groaned in pain.

She bit her lip sheepishly, her face still flushed, but her anger fading.

"I'm sorry… I just can't control my chakra when you make me so angry!" she huffed as the green glow of her healing hand faded, along with the lump.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking…"

"About what?" she whispered curiously.

"_Shit…_"

"Oh, never mind. Hey, it's getting late. How about I- um… walk you home…?" he asked, a pink tint showing at the edge of his mask.

She gave him a small smile, her eyes twinkling, "I would love that."

She linked her arm with his and pulled him along beside her.

As they walked Kakashi remembered his prized possession was still in the hands of the…_ blushing_ kunoichi beside him… But he found that for some reason, he really didn't care. They walked along in a comfortable silence. That is, until Sakura decided to break the ice.

"I sure do miss Naruto…"

"Hmm," he agreed.

"I remember he used to always make up plans to remove that silly mask of yours…" she giggled here, "They never worked."

"Obviously," Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"…Sensei?" she asked meekly.

"Sakuraaaa… I told you not to call me that! It makes me feel old!" he whined.

"Sorry… Kakashi?"

"Hm?" he grunted in response.

"When will you show me your face?" she whispered and looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

He put his hand on her cheek and leaned forward slightly.

"Soon enough."

As he leaned forward her eyes widened, and small roses of love blossomed on her cheeks.

"H-hai?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, taking in her wonderful scent. Suddenly, it was Rin in front of him instead of Sakura, but as soon as the vision came it faded away. His eyes widened and he frowned.

Sakura's eves widened a bit more before she stepped back and her eyes shifted to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…"

She gasped as she was softly yet quickly crushed to a jounin vest, and a muscular chest.

(**A/N:** Lol! That rhymed!)

"Don't be."

Her eyes widened and the roses bloomed once more. She melted into his warm embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist, shutting her eyes tightly to hold the tears back. She was shivering lightly as he stroked her pink locks. She looked up at him questioningly and he looked down at her softly. The two shared a moment of understanding and allowed themselves to wallow in the other's embrace before separating and continuing the walk.

"_Hm… I wonder what he's thinking…"_

Sakura kept stealing little glances towards Kakashi. Suddenly she lost her footing and was on her way to a painful landing on the hard ground. But she never landed… She looked up at Kakashi, his eye creased.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai. Arigatou, Kakashi…"

"Aa… Doitashimashte Sakura-chan," his eye crinkled here, "Anything for you."

He helped her back up and as soon as he released her she collapsed into his arms.

"What's wrong Sakura?" his tone laced with the tiniest bit of concern.

"Rgh… My ankle… Oof!"

Kakashi was carrying her fireman style.

"Kakashi? This is a bit uncomfortable…"

"Oops. My bad." He laughed nervously as he brought her down softly to carry her bridal style.

He immediately regretted his decision and missed the feel of her breasts on his back, the beautiful view of her rear, and his hand on her warm, creamy, thighs…

"_**Awww! We had the most AWESOME view of her ass!**_"

"_God! You're such a perv! -blush-_"

"_**But I'm you, so you're a perv, too!**_"

He sighed and looked down as Sakura's delicate hands brought him back to the real world. She was playing with the collar of his vest.

"Sen- I mean, Kakashi?"

"Hai?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For everything…"

His eyes widened and he immediately understood, and smiled down at her.

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

"Nani?" she looked up at him, her heart racing with excitement.

"We're at your house."

"Oh…" her heart plummeted as she handed him the key.

He unlocked the door and they stepped inside, Sakura immediately spotted her parents sitting on the couch.

"Ah! Perfect! Just the two people we wanted to see!" her father smiled.

Then, she heard a shout from the other side of the room/

"Kubeiko-chan!"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the use of his secret family name.

"U… Uncle Kaizou?" he stared in disbelief.

"In the flesh!" the dark eyed man flashed a smile similar to Jiraiya's.

"I… I thought you were dead…! Why are you here at the Haruno's…?" he deadpanned, still in shock.

"Yeah… Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she asked quietly.

Before her parents could answer Kaizou interrupted, "You may kiss the bride Kubeiko!" he jeered happily, "Seeing as you're already holding her bridal style."

"What?" they chorused, and the pair turned to Sakura's parents.

This time it was her mother who answered, and her answer nearly gave Kakashi and Sakura a heart attack:

"You're getting married, dearies!"

**A/N: YESSSS! I loved how this ended up! I got it out like I wanted, so I hope you like it, too. Now click that lil' purpleish blueish button and review! And remember: the more reviews the faster the updating!**

**Zebbies**


	2. New feelings and new problems

**A/N: Kk. Here's the second chappie. It's mostly about their reactions… Oh, and I forgot to mention before but Sakura's 19 and Kakashi's 33. Lol… Well, hope you like this chappie. By the way it might suck because I'm shaking as a write this… I just saw the trailer for the fourth Naruto movie and apparently Naruto dies. TWICE. It's horrible… And you see Sakura crying at his grave…**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine, Sasuke would die a horrible death at the hands of Sakura and then Sakura would fall in love with Kakashi. Oh, and Naruto would be a bit smarter and taller.**

The two stood in front of the door in shock.

Sakura's arms slipped from around Kakashi's neck to cover her mouth, which hung open in shock, and to clutch her rapidly beating heart. She felt Kakashi's hands begin twitching on her thighs and shoulders. She looked up at him and saw that his brows were furrowed, and she could feel his heart beating erratically against her shoulder. Suddenly, his hand began to clench and unclench and she gave a small whimper of pain. He looked down at her, his eyes wide and shining with worry and an unnamed emotion. He looked away.

It was Kakashi who had the nerve to break the awkward silence, "Na-nani?"

The man called Kaizou scratched the back of his dark brown-haired head in a very Kakashi-like manner, "Kami, Kubeiko, for a jounin you aren't all that bright… You're being wed to Haruno Sakura. What's so hard to understand?

This time it was Sakura, "Wh…Why us?" she whispered.

Her father smiled, "You see, Kaizou has been a friend of our family for many years, and when he mentioned that there were only two remaining members of his clan, we just had to help!"

"Plus, it'll strengthen our clan bonds!" Her mother bit her lip in excitement.

"Anyway, it's not like you still love Sasuke… Do you, dear?" Her father's brow's furrowed.

Sakura scowled.

"Of course not."

The words didn't come from her mouth.

She looked up at Kakashi, eyes wide in shock for the millionth time that day. He looked down, eyes wide as well, his eyes screaming 'Did I say that out loud?!' Sakura nodded wordlessly and he blushed, the dark red tint showing in the space under his eyes.

Suddenly, Sakura's mother began to giggle.

"See! They're acting like lovebirds already! I told you it was a good idea!" She whispered enthusiastically to Mr.Haruno, who smiled in return.

Kakashi tensed. Sakura gasped.

That was pushing it. It was too much. Kakashi growled and teleported them as far as possible from the small house, much to the other three's confusion.

* * *

As soon as the smoke cleared Sakura found her self sitting on the ground and Kakashi punching, or pulverizing, a large tree, screaming obscenities into the night and growling as he did just that. She looked around. Grass, trees, grass, trees, grass, trees, stumps! They were in the training grounds! She heard Kakashi muttering something and crawled forward to hear. 

"This is all my fault… Rgh! She doesn't deserve this… Dammit!... I should have known he was alive!... Fuck!" His mouthed stopped moving and his arms halted as he felt a pair of small, quivering arms slip around his waist.

He turned in her arms and carefully and gently lifted her from the ground as he slid down the trunk of the tree into a sitting position. He looked down into Sakura's eyes expecting tears, but all he saw was confusion and insecurity. He ran his long, slender fingers through her pale, pink locks. She was shivering now.

"It's okay Sakura… You can let it go… I don't mind…"

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt her curl up and tighten her hold on his waist. His heart received a painful squeeze as he felt her shoulders wracking with her sobs. His vest was soaked rather quickly and all he could do was hold her in her misery.

"_God, she looks so delicate…_"

"_**Of course, baka, she's a cherry blossom…**_"

"_I think… I think I like her more than I should…_"

He rubbed gentle, soothing circles on her back, scared that she would break her. She was so fragile… So delicate… He sighed. She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"So… Kubeiko, eh?

He smiled back, "It's my family name… I was supposed to get rid of it when my family died and use my civilian name instead… But now that Uncle Kaizou is here…"

"I think Kubeiko is cuter."

His eyes widened as he turned to look at her, she was leaning her elbow on his knee, her hand supporting her head and her lips in an adorable, thinking pout.

Suddenly, she squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck. His eyes widened and he fell backwards with an 'Oomf!' She rested on top of him and he became acutely aware of her breasts on his chest.

"Arigatou, Bei-kun." She bit her lip to hide her smile, failing miserably.

His eyes widened a bit.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan… You helped me, too…" his arms slipped around her waist.

Her eyes repeated the action.

"Hontou ni?" she whispered.

"Hai."

"Um… Kakashi?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining with hope.

"Mm?" he grunted.

"Does that mean-?... Can I see your face?!" She blurted out and then bit her lip and winced, preparing herself for the rejection.

She awaited his response with baited breath, and let our a gasp when she heard the rustle of moving fabric. She was about to open her eyes when she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Wait." He sounded nervous.

Kakashi hoped she didn't catch the hint of nervousness in his voice as he wiped the small amount of blood coming from his nose from when she threw herself against him, crushing her chest to his. He coughed to let her know that she could open her eyes. She cracked them open slowly, and her eyes grew twice their original size.

"K… Ka... Kaka…"

"Is it really that bad?" he whispered fearfully.

"Oh my god! Kakashi! You're fucking gorgeous! Kami, you're beautiful!" The pink-haired girl laughed, her eyes dancing with mirth.

His eyes widened and small red roses bloomed on his cheeks.

Sakura gave a girly squeal.

"Eee! You're blushing! You're so adorable!" She hugged him tightly, then leaned back to see his face again.

He gave a sheepish smile and Sakura giggled, biting her lip with joy and leaning forward to give him a peck on the lips. His eyes widened when the kiss lingered longer than it should have. She leaned back her eyes a bit calmer and feeling satisfied. He, on the other hand…

"Bei-k-…" She was cut of when he pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss of longing and affection.

They both smiled into the kiss as the same thought ran through their minds.

"_Maybe getting married won't be so bad…_"

* * *

Sasuke stood behind a tree, clearly perturbed with the scene he had just witnessed. He had returned with hopes of reviving his clan with _her_. He followed her chakra signature and found the pair in a very intimate position, with _her_ squealing girlishly like she used to do to him, but it was another man in his place.

"Kakashi, eh?... This is bad. I'll have to fix this."

He walked away thoughtfully and completely missed the shy, Hyuuga girl trying her hardest not to fall of the branch she was currently crouching on.

**A/N: Yup-yup, decided to introduce two new charries there. Sasuke and Hinata. They won't be paired together., just to clear any confusion. Actually, Sasuke won't be paired at all. I just hate him too much… Anyway, I think I'll slip some KibaHina in here, just for you Sam. ;) Well, keep reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Zebbies**


	3. Double Discovery

**A/N: Took me a while to get this chappie out didn't it? Well… SCHOOL IS OUT!!! YAY!!!… I'll hopefully get two new chapters up by next week [[This one counts as one. Oh, and I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers: **_**ShipperTrish, Minelle, les-liaisons-dangereuses, JenKonoha, Staring.out.my.flooded.window, jaekl09, loverofallthingschocolate, InARealPickle, **__**Animefreak296**__**SetsunaMei**__**, and SamanthaTheDreamer **_**[[Luv you Sam!!! for reviewing and encouraging me to continue. **

**Special thanks to ShipperTrish, to whom I have dedicated this chapter, for reviewing on all my fics and being very supportive. This is for you ShipperTrish! **

**Gah! I almost forgot: **

**Disclaimer: I am not profiting in any way from this fan fiction. T-T**

* * *

** Arranged for good**

**Chapter 3: Denial**

"Eep!" Hinata blushed and covered her mouth, lest she be discovered.

It all started when she'd decided to take a walk through the training grounds. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like someone pounding a tree into dust. Curiosity took over and she crept closer to the sound, masking her chakra. Suddenly it stopped, and she could hear whispering. The bushes were obscuring her vision, so she jumped to a high branch of the nearest tree. To say she was shocked at the sight she beheld was an understatement.

There sat one of her best friends and one of the village's most renowned shinobi in an EXTREMELY intimate position.

At first sight it was repulsive, it looked as though the older man was taking advantage of the younger girl, but at closer observation one could see the trust in the pink-haired girl's glistening eyes and the loving aura coming from the masked man. Suddenly the pair was smiling, and then the kunoichi's eyes were shut tightly. Hinata saw them crack open and then the beryl-eyed girl was squealing in delight.

"Oh Kami!...Kakashi!..-gorgeous!..." The dark-haired Hyuuga caught bits and pieces of what the girl was saying.

She looked closer and found what the other was squealing about, for the masked man… was masked no more.

That led to her current predicament; she was blushing profusely and seriously considering switching teams.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of leaves and the Uchiha prodigy was directly under her.

'_Oh, it's Sasuke… Oh! It's Sasuke!_' She almost fell off of the branch in shock.

She watched as he witnessed the affectionate display and huffed in disgust, muttering something about Kakashi and fixing things. She struggled not to fall and kept her chakra concealed as the Uchiha walked right under her and away from the amorous couple. The Hyuuga looked up to see what had caused his disgust when she saw the most shocking sight ever--the Hokage's apprentice was kissing the Copy Nin fervently, and he was kissing her back just as passionately. She looked behind her at the retreating back of the Uchiha, then back at the pair only to find that the Copy Nin had disappeared and Sakura was hugging her knees tightly, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, no…" She whispered sadly.

She felt the urge to go and comfort her friend, but then Sakura would know she had been watching. She could lie and say she hadn't been, but the guilt would eat at her slowly, until one day she'd lose her mind.

"I need to talk to someone…" She jumped from the tree and made her way back to the village.

Feeling utterly lost and confused, Hinata set off in search of her favorite dog lover and, of course, his faithful companion.

* * *

Sakura pulled back from the kiss, feeling warm and fulfilled, her eyes fluttering open dreamily as she stared into Kakashi's visible onyx eye. A myriad of emotions were rushing like a whirlpool through them. Confusion, regret, lust, anger, more confusion, sadness, happiness, and more; she couldn't have named them all. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a poof of smoke, which signaled the Hatake's departure, leaving her feeling cold and empty on the rough ground. 

"Not again…" She whispered, hugging her knees to her chest, "It hurts too much…"

She could feel the tears building up and decided she needed this alone to time to let go of her emotions. Her frustration and confusion poured out with every tear, along with her heartbreak and sadness. Her shoulders wracked with her sobs, as she released all her bottled up emotions from the past few months. She could still feel the warmth of Kakashi's bare lips on hers. Suddenly, she thought of Sasuke. He still hadn't returned, although she was positive that he had killed Itachi. She'd been the one to read the report about Itachi's body found and his head, apparently having been ripped off, a few miles away and the strange purple snake slithering around the area. She'd also recently read the report about how Orochimaru's lair had been obliterated and Orochimaru's limbs found strewn across the ruins. She'd also read that Sasuke's body wasn't found. She could've sworn she'd felt his chakra for a few seconds but it disappeared so she disregarded it. Plus, at the moment she had been kissing her ex-sensei. The dam broke again at that thought, and she let the torrents come. Finally, the shaking ceased and the tears faded until she was left puffy-eyed and shivering slightly on the ground.

"I need a nice, warm shower…" She deadpanned, feeling relieved and lighter, but still cold and empty inside.

* * *

Kakashi watched as the pink-haired kunoichi, stood to leave. He didn't blame her for feeling that way. He had felt freezing cold and confused when he'd teleported out of her chakra's range (but still close enough to see her). She still looked beautiful, even ethereal, with those puffy eyes and flustered cheeks. Normally when girls cried they looked like they were on drugs or possibly had a bit too much alcohol for one night, but not Sakura. Her swollen eyes only increased her beauty and her flushed face made her look so innocent and fragile. He felt the urge to hold her and comfort her, to tell her how sorry he was for making her cry and that he wasn't worth her tears, but he had other matters at hand. Like the mysterious appearance of a certain Uchiha's chakra, and the watchful eyes of a Hyuuga heiress. Or so he'd tell himself. 

"I'm so sorry, Sakura… But we can't do this… It's wrong…" He whispered quietly to no one in particular.

After a few handsigns, some muttered words, and a familiar poof. He emerged in his apartment and immediately headed towards his warm bed. As he lay, he began to think, the scene with Sakura replaying in his head.

"Sakura…" He whispered into the darkness.

He looked over to the clock on his nightstand. The numbers '1:43 AM' blinked in red.

'Shit. I hope Sakura gets home safely…' He ran a tired hand through his silver locks, 'I should have walked her home… Or followed her to make sure she got there safely… Idiot!'

He rolled over. Suddenly, his bed wasn't all that warm.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Grr… Akamaru! Door!" Kiba grunted, not moving from his spot on the couch.

The dog whined and sniffed the air. Suddenly his ears perked up and he gave a happy bark. He trotted over to the door and used his large paw to turn the doorknob.

"Akamaru!" Kiba's ears perked up at the familiar voice.

The Hyuuga heiress crouched down and held her arms out to the humongous nin dog. Said dog growled playfully and nuzzled under her arm.

"Hinata? Why are you here so late?" The Inuzuka finally stood.

"Kiba-kun!" The heiress cried, sounding relieved. She rushed forward and threw her arms around his waist. His brows furrowed and he began to stroke her hair.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" He questioned.

"Oh, Kiba-kun! It was horrible!" She buried her face in his chest.

"What was horrible, babe?" He questioned again, pulling her back to look her in the face.

"Can I sit down?" She looked away, suddenly.

"If you tell me what's going on…" He raised a brow.

"Okay…" The Hyuuga sighed.

He took Hinata's hand in his own and led her into the living room. There were bones and kunai strewn across the floor. There was even a pile of nudie magazines thrown haphazardly beside the couch. A strange smell emanated from the kitchen and the place had a mellow aura of relaxation. All in all, it was a regular bachelor's territory.

"Alright. So you gonna tell me what happened?" The Inuzuka grinned toothily.

"You promise to keep it a secret?" She scanned his face uncertainly.

"Cross my heart, babe."

"Okay, so here's what happened…" The Hyuuga began, her eyes glistening with worry…

* * *

"Dobe! Open the door!" The Uchiha pounded on the door. 

"Gurgh… Go away!... I'm asleep!..." The blonde inside groaned

"Dobe! It's me!"

"W… Wha…?... NO WAY!!!"

Suddenly, the door slammed wide open and Sasuke was tackled by a yellow and orange blur.

"Sasuke! You're back! Oh, Kami! Teme! I thought we'd lost you! I've missed you so damn much!" Naruto grinned, his cheeks flushing pleasantly in the darkness as he hugged the Uchiha tighter.

"Naruto, we need to talk. Now get off of me." The dark eyed man grunted.

"Oh, right… My bad…" The blonde stood and held a hand out to help the Uchiha up. Said man ignored the hand and stood, dusting himself off. He followed Naruto inside and sat on a wooden chair opposite from the blonde, who was sitting on the couch. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hoping the kitsune wouldn't overreact...

"_Maybe he already knows?..._"

"So… What did you want to talk about?" The kitsune scratched his cheek, his brows furrowing with curiosity.

"I saw the most disturbing thing in the world, dobe."

"What?" Naruto's head tilted to the side.

"Sakura—"

"How is that disturbing? Sakura is really pret—"

"—and Kakashi kissing."

There was a loud thud and the blonde kitsune was unconscious on the floor.

TBC

**A/N: Hmm… Not so sure about this chappie… What do you guys think? ORLY? Tell me:D -points to review button-**

**Oh, and in my fic, Kiba is gonna call everyone "babe". Just to make him sound more laid-back... **

**Thanks for reading!!! **

**Zebwa**


	4. Author's Note

**My dearest reviewers and loyal readers who follow this fic,**

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be continuing this story. I abandoned it when I entered high school due to lack of time and energy, and now that I've gone back and read it, I realize that my planning was horrible and my characters are all over the place and pretty OOC. I am quite disappointed in myself, but fear not! I will be REWRITING it, under a different name of course, and I assure you it will be much much better. 3 years have done wonders for my views on reality and not to mention my vocabulary. If you would like to share some ideas with me or even offer any constructive criticism, feel free to PM me, I would greatly appreciate it. Once again, I am soooooo so sorry, and thank you for reading.

**Much love and thanks,**

**Zebwa**


End file.
